1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an error correction system for an electronic typewriter with an electronic spelling dictionary feature included therein. More particularly, this invention relates to a feature for electronically finding a position of a spelling error.
2. Prior Art
Typewriter manufacturers are continually developing error correction systems to facilitate the task of correcting errors. Electronics in typewriters have promoted error correction capabilities in that the typewriter is afforded the ability to "remember" the last plurality of printed characters which can be automatically recalled from memory for correction purposes. Such a self correcting system has made the task of erasing characters simpler by providing a correction key that eliminates the burden of actuating the character key of the unwanted character.
A system normally used to find a printed error when a print hammer of printing mechanism has moved along a print line beyond a printed error is having an operator visually locate the printed error and then actuate one or more functions such as a carrier return key, a tabulation key, a backspace key and a spacebar to precisely align the print hammer with the printed error. This system for finding a printed error places a burden on the operator due to being time consuming and to requiring a high degree of accuracy.
An example of this system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,846 issued Dec. 25, 1973 and invented by Robert A. Kolpek. The operator visually locates a printed error and then actuates an erase key which backspaces a printing mechanism. The operator releases the erase key when the print hammer reaches the printed error. The burden on the operator is the need to visually locate the printed error and the need to know when to release the erase key.